Favors and Friends
by AvngAngl
Summary: Rossi helps Hotch realize that good hot sex is sometimes the best medicine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Love the show, love some of the characters and love the chemistry between them. **

**This is a little piece that popped into my head. **

Favors and Friends:

Aaron Hotchner sat as his desk methodically signing report after report. He hated this part of the job, and today it seemed non-stop. God how he wished he could go home. Get into his jeans, grab his son and hit the park. Jack loved playing on the monkey bars, especially when a certain blonde and her son showed up 'unexpectedly' and the boys got to play. Aaron shook his head to clear that memory, here at work on the job it did him no good to think about the adorable blonde he worked with. They were playing with fire he knew that. But when he was near her he didn't care if he got third degree burns. Aaron admitted a long time ago to himself at least, that he loved her. Loved her smile, her wit, her compassion, her intelligence, hell he just loved every inch of her. He also loved her son. The little blonde haired boy who always seemed to light up the room. They had had their moments together as a 'family' but for the sake of their jobs they couldn't let the boys or anyone else know about their feelings for each other, it was too soon, neither knew where this would lead. Not to mention since they had started to get closer neither one would allow their relationship to turn physical for fear of hurting each other or the boys if it didn't work out. Aaron was so tired of going home after spending time with her and having to 'relieve' his pent up frustration himself. God if he wasn't allowed to make love to her soon he swore his body was going to forget how to when or if the time actually did come. Aaron sighed deeply and thought 'God life does suck sometimes'. And now he was all hot and hard from his wandering thoughts. "I need a gun" he muttered to himself.

"I wouldn't go that far Aaron" Dave Rossi commented moving into the office and sitting across from the pent up profiler.

He didn't hear his office door open "What Dave?" Aaron grumbled.

"Well Hello to you too Aaron. Nice day isn't it?" Dave chortled

"A nice day would be anywhere but here right now" Aaron muttered looking up at Dave shocked that he said that out loud.

"Ah I see." Said the older Italian man "Woman trouble Aaron?"

"No" came the terse reply

"Kid trouble" Dave queried further.

"No" Aaron growled this time

"Job trouble" Dave pressed his younger friend.

"Dave NO!" Aaron sighed loudly

"Ok I give what's going on. You have been a bear all day. At the briefing I thought you were going to jump out of your skin. JJ's avoiding everyone as well. Let me tell you what I think. You two need to get laid, preferably with each other" Dave was anything but subtle.

"Dave… I do not need you interfering with my sex life, or lack thereof." Aaron couldn't believe he actually verbalized that to Dave of all people.

"Aaron listen, here's the deal we ALL know you and JJ have a thing for each other. We all feel the sexual tension that passes between the two of you. You really suck at trying to do the whole boss/subordinate thing. We're profilers for God sake Aaron." Dave was exasperated at the complete idiocy of his friend. "Take her home and screw the hell out of her to get her out of your system or do something to make it work. But this pretending crap is killing the rest of us."

"Will you stop Dave" Aaron barked "I'm not taking JJ home and screwing her like some cheap whore and that's the end of it."

"I see" Dave pondered

"Yeah what do you 'think' you see old man" Aaron said disdainfully trying to find out how much his friend knew.

"Listen for months now you and JJ have been avoiding all close contact with each other. If you two do accidently touch the blushes that come across your faces is apparent. While you're enjoying a relatively nice friendship either you or she is stopping it from getting physical. My guess it's really a combination of both of you. Neither one of you have the best track record. We aren't stupid Aaron. Hell even Reid shocked us this morning after the briefing by informing the rest of us "If this is foreplay I'm staying a virgin". He stated trying to convince Aaron that he and JJ were good together.

"Reid said what?" Aaron was shocked at that comment.

"Yeah that one nearly knocked me to the floor. But Aaron if our geeky boy genius can figure out the sexual tension going on between you both, the more experienced of us certainly can." Dave urged Aaron on.

"Listen Dave, its complicated ok. I admit I have feelings for JJ. Hell I'll admit to you that I love her. I think she feels the same about me. But I'm not sure really. We're not some single 20 something's who just go out and explore the urges and walk away if it's not good. We have the boys to think about. How would they feel if we started something and it didn't work out? Both those boys have been through enough in their short lives." Aaron sighed at his revelations.

"Aaron? Back up a minute are you saying that both you and JJ know you love each other. Want to be with each other. Maybe even fantasize about that a little. And you're worried about the boys' feelings?" Dave was out and out confused now.

"Yeah that's about it." Aaron said dejectedly. "Hell Dave most days I can't even get up from this desk because of the feelings that go through me seeing her around the office. I just don't know or can't seem to get JJ or myself to the next level. But god knows I want to, badly."

Dave shook his head clearing it. He looked at his friend in disbelief. How could this man be such a smart profiler and be so totally clueless about woman and love. He was going to fix this mess if it was the last thing he did on this earth. Dave sat there for a few more minutes contemplating what he was going to do to fix this. He needed to get Hotch Horney for JJ, which according to what Hotch had just told him wouldn't take much. But it had to be here at the office and get everyone, especially JJ to see the effect she had on him. Mostly she needed the two of them to see the effect they had on each other. And then he had to get the others to do what they do best, point out the obvious over and over again until the two sexually frustrated agent's self- combusted. As his plan formed in his head he looked at Aaron still sitting at his desk comfortable covered by the desk. He smiled a little crooked smile and thought to himself 'Get ready for plan A'. Then clearing his throat he said to Aaron "Can I ask you something Aaron?"

"What Dave? Didn't you get the hint and leave yet?" Aaron groaned. He knew Dave was up to something he just didn't know what.

"You mentioned not being able to get up from that desk most days. I want to know why?" Dave was forthright if nothing else.

"Dave that's none of your business." Aaron growled. He didn't like where this was going. NO, correction he was terrified where this was going.

"Why? We've talked about woman together before. Hell I remember a time when we'd be on a case and you and me would take the scotch bottle and leave not too much to the imagination about what we would do to a woman." Dave pressed on

"Shut up Dave, JJ isn't just some woman" Aaron's voice was getting more threatening.

"Ok, I agree with you big guy, JJ isn't just some woman. But you know she is kind of petite and you and I both know you're rather well endowed." Dave smirked.

"Dave…. I'm warning you…..stop will you" Aaron was dang near murderous.

"What? I remember years gone by when you just 'had' to prove that you were more defined then me shall we say." Dave chuckled. "Those were the days. A good bottle of scotch and sharing a hotel room during cases, you know privacy is never an issue with same sex colleagues. And you and I shared enough hotel rooms to know exactly what equipment the other has" Dave though he was on a roll he could see Aaron getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Dave please. Just stop ok" If direct threats weren't working maybe pleading would.

"Hey, sure I'll stop I was just thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea if you and JJ had sex. After all she's so small and petite, probably really tight to boot and you're well, very well endowed." Dave was honest about what he was saying. He was also loving the expressions that were crossing his friends face.

Aaron squirmed a bit in his chair. He had thought about how small JJ was and he would be lying to himself if he hadn't dreamed about how tight her womanhood would be to him. Oh, God just thinking about it made his dick twitch and throb even now with Rossi in the room. Aaron was so distracted by his physical discomfort he hadn't noticed Rossi texting, all he could think of was JJ's small hands wrapping themselves around his hard dick, rubbing it up and down its length. He mentally shouted to himself to stop thinking those thoughts. He knew if he kept thinking like this there was a good chance he was going to cum like some rowdy teenager having his first hard on. Oh dear God he hoped no one called them for a case anytime soon because without his desk to cover his growing desire he would sure to embarrass himself to the others, because there was no escaping how hard he was right now. The gods must not have been on his side though because mere seconds after feeling the resurgence of life to his cock Garcia barreled into his office tell them to meet in the BAU room in 2 minutes.

"Well, I guess all good talks must come to an end." Dave sighed heavily. He knew Aaron was in a bad way. He could see the mental images in Aaron's head of the petite blonde he was so attracted too. He also knew that there was no case and Garcia was just doing his bidding. Chuckling softly He got up from his chair and went to the BAU room to await the implementation of the second phase of his plan.

Aaron put his face in his hands. Now what was he going to do. He couldn't get up because all this mental imagery of JJ hot and wet around his swollen cock and literally made his cock swell. There was no getting out of this, he couldn't go into the BAU room because everyone would see his erection. He had no alternatives but to just stay here in his office and hope no one would miss him. Whatever the case was he would just have one of them explain it to him later. But not JJ, god not JJ. He didn't know if he could stop himself if she was within 10 feet of him right now. Aaron resigned himself to just staying put and waiting for Dave or Morgan to come tell him about the case. It seemed like a good idea, for all of about 5 minutes until his office door opened and there in front of him stood the object of his desire.

**Five Minutes Prior – In the BAU Room**

JJ walked into the BAU room and sat in a chair far enough away from where she knew Hotch would walk in. She was so damn hot thinking about him today she was afraid everyone would know. The more she thought of him the more she realized they both were being absolutely ridiculous about not getting physical in their relationship. Hell, the boys loved each other. She and Aaron loved each other. She knew the team knew or suspected that they were more than just friends. JJ didn't know how much longer she could go on playing the concerned parent. She hadn't had sex in so long she was afraid she was going to forget how to please a man. And if there was any man she wanted to please it was the tall, dark and brooding unit chief currently late for this briefing.

The rest of the team walked into the room and took their seats. Of course Rossi was the last one to come in. They were all seated when Emily asked where Hotch was. JJ heard Rossi snicker right before he said "Oh I think something popped up when we were discussing how to release physical tension"

Morgan damn near started to choke to death and spit his coffee all over the table at Rossi's comments. JJ just groaned.

"Is boss man going to make the briefing? Garcia asked a little more innocently then was normal for her.

"I don't' know Kitten. When I left him he was muttering something about being hot and he did look a bit flushed in the face. Maybe he's getting sick." Rossi sweetly replied

"What were you talking about that he got sick Rossi?" It was Emily and her timing couldn't be more perfect even though she wasn't actually involved in this.

"We were talking about how size does matter." Rossi stated innocently.

"Arghhhhh" Reid groaned

JJ sat there silent, she couldn't believe what Rossi was saying to the team. He was virtually telling them that he and Hotch were discussing cock size and being hot and releasing physical tension which was just another fancy way of saying sexual tension. Oh god she always dreamed that he would be big and fill her completely, that she would be able to make him hot and horny for her body, that they could both sate their sexual tension out on each other. JJ knew that like her Hotch hadn't been with anyone in a long time. She daydreamed about him jerking off in front of her daily. That thought always made her hot and wet. She didn't want to stop this daydreaming but reality soon dragged her back when she heard her teammates snickering at her.

She looked up and saw the bemused expressions on their faces and asked "What?"

"Umm Jayje" Emily fumbled with the words.

"Oh hell Emily" Morgan laughed "just tell her"

"Ok Ok" Emily said putting her hand out to Morgan to stop him from being crude about this. "JJ, hon you must have been having some helluva daydream because darling you were moaning bad." There she got it out.

JJ sat there shocked, looked back and forth to each of the team members in the room calculating what she should do next, when the solution came to her. She stood up looked at Emily and Penny and said "Go get the boys and bring them to your house. You guys are babysitting tonight"

She looked at the men and simply said "GO HOME." And with that she walked out of the BAU room and directly to Hotch's office. Once she was inside she locked the door and closed the blinds before he noticed her.

"JJ?" Hotch sighed

"Aaron?" she spoke softly and walked to his desk. Standing in front of him she put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his deep brown eyes. Silently licking her lips.

That did it, having her standing in front of him licking her lips was his undoing. He stood up put his hand behind her head and his other hand on her waist and pulled her tight into him so she could feel his erection. "To hell with kids, propriety, waiting or any other bullshit we've convinced ourselves of JJ. I want you. I want you right now, I can't go another day without easing this painful ache I have for you." His lips descended to hers hungrily. His breath was sucked from his body when she began responding to his kiss, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, dueling with his tongue. Her hands weaving around his back to grab his ass and pull him even tighter to her. She could feel his cock pressing against her wanting her. Her own desire was making her week in the knees.

"Aaron I can't wait… I need you… now… please" she begged

Aaron didn't waste time arguing with her. He pulled her skirt up as her hands undid his belt and zipper. "I can't wait either JJ, but I'm don't know if I can be gentle, I'm in a bad way and I don't know if I can control myself." His moan was her undoing.

"Fuck me Aaron….deep and hard" JJ growled

Aaron didn't hesitate, he spun her around and bent her over his desk, dropping his pants and pushing aside her panties he thrust deep into her burying himself to the hilt. His arm snaked out and pulled her back toward him to go even deeper into her. My god she was so tight tighter then even he had dreamed about. He wasn't going to be able to hold on for long. Thrust after thrust he heard her beg him to let go. He could feel her wet pussy tightening even more around his hard cock and he thrust even harder into her warmth. He was on the verge of having the most mind blowing orgasm of his life when he felt her go over the edge and cry out for him as her own orgasm over took her body. One, two, three more thrusts and he was undone as his own orgasm over took him and he shot his hot jet deep into her.

JJ was panting heavy she had never ever had an orgasm like that. And while she was totally satisfied she was far from satiated. She needed to make love to him slowly now that their need was sated for the time being. She could feel Aaron's strong arms around her as he slowly pulled out of her. He turned her back to face him, gently brushing his lips over hers. He looked deep into her eyes letting all his love for her shine in his dark orbs.

"JJ?" he questioned her softly, afraid she would tell him this was a mistake.

"Yes Aaron"

"I want this to happen again and again. I want it all with you and only you. I want the house with the white picket fence, the boys, the yard, the swings, and the sex with you. I'm greedy I want all of it and I'm tired of waiting for the right time. Now is the right time I know it." He knew he sounded like he was begging.

"Aaron…." She spoke timidly "I want that too, forever."

"Let's go home JJ, I want to make love to you slowly and completely. Then tomorrow we can talk about what's next." Aaron said taking her head in his hands and kissing her passionately. When he broke away from her he quickly redressed himself so he could at least walk out of the office.

"Ummm Aaron I already told Penny and Em to take the boys for the night." JJ said mischievously.

"Thank God" was all Aaron said and he grabbed her hand and walked them out of his office and into their destiny.


End file.
